Second Chance
by obeytherandomness
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto were dating in the past, but they broke it off and both of them regret doing so. When they meet later on, will they be able to reconcile and be together again? This is SasuNaru.
1. The break up

I don't own Naruto

* * *

"Sasuke we can't do this anymore."

It took a full minute for the only person in a small bedroom to respond to what the face on the monitor had said. "Wh-what do you mean?" he asked.

"We can't do this anymore," the face on the monitor said as it shook its head. "We can't be us anymore."

"Why not?" The boy in the room's onyx eyes began to tear up slightly in the shelter of his dimly lit room. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No Sasuke," the boy on the monitor answered with a very sincere look in his bright blue eyes. He was actually allowing the tears to fall down his tan cheeks and over the scars that lay in their path. This wasn't any easier for him. "You haven't done anything wrong. You have been the best boyfriend that I could ever have, but I just can't handle this long-distance relationship anymore. These talks that we have through our monitors aren't enough anymore."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked again as his pale hand clenched the mouse tighter.

"I go to bed every night missing you Sasuke," the boy answered. "Every time I talk to you I want to reach out and touch you. It used to be enough just to see you every day, but lately the both of us have been so busy that we only really get to see each other once a week if that. I can't handle it Sasuke. I'm sorry."

"So you're breaking up with me?"

"I'm sorry Sasuke."

The boy looked like he was going to say more, but before he could Sasuke spoke. "Fine," he growled angrily as he slammed the laptop monitor closed; effectively cutting off all contact with the boy.

* * *

"Oh Sasuke," Ino skipped happily into the diner that Sasuke was taking her to for their lunch date. "This place is so cute."

"Yea," Sasuke muttered in return. "Whatever. Let's just go find a seat." He led her over to the nearest open booth and the two of them sat across from each other. Sasuke calmly read the menu while Ino chatted on and on about something or other. Sasuke wasn't really paying close enough attention to know what she was talking about. He was paying just enough attention to know when and how to respond.

"Welcome to Jinchuuriki's café," someone said nervously next to them. "My name is-"

"Water," Sasuke said before their waiter could continue his or her introduction. He didn't really have time to be wasting. Actually, if it were up to him he would be back in his office doing any sort of work, but his "girlfriend" was making him take her out. Sasuke sighed. If only he hadn't made that promise to himself that he would date every person who asked him out for a whole week, then he would be able to break up with Ino. As it was now he still had to deal with the woman for a-whole-nother four days before he could break up with her. He blamed Naruto. If Naruto had never broken up with him in the first place than he wouldn't be such an emotionless bastard. He would be loving and spoiling Naruto at this moment instead of wasting his time with yet another fan girl.

"What drinks do you have here that are sugar free?" Ino asked. That's right, Ino was on another one of her healthy kicks. Even before they were dating, Ino had a tendency to go in and out of eating completely "healthy". Not that her diet was any healthier than his, but she always insisted that it would make her lose weight.

"Um…Water?" the waiter asked.

"You don't have anything else?" she hissed at him. Sasuke was beginning to get a headache from her antics. He really wanted to break up with her.

"Everything else has sugar in it," the waiter said apologetically.

"Fine," Ino grumbled. "Just get me a water then."

"Ok," the waiter said before rushing off presumably to the kitchen.

"Can you believe that guy," Ino scoffed as though he had somehow done something to completely offend her. "He is definitely not getting a tip."

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples. Now he was going to have to give a tip two times the amount that he usually would give because Ino was probably going to be rude the whole time they were there. Then she was going to get mad at him for going against her will and leaving a tip. A mad "healthy" Ino always gave him a headache.

"Here," a new voice said as two waters were placed rather roughly in front of them. Some of the water even splashed on to Ino's new shirt.

"What the hell is your problem," Ino hissed as she immediately tried to clean up the mess with her napkin.

"I don't like people who are rude to my friend," was the new waiter's answer.

This time Sasuke did look up at the waiter. He was a red headed man who couldn't have been much older than he was. The man also had a tattoo on his forehead that was the kanji symbol for love and he was wearing a thick amount of eyeliner around his eyes. His nametag read Gaara. Sasuke couldn't shake the feeling that he had heard that name before.

"What happened to our other waiter?" Ino asked with an annoyed tilt to her voice.

"Naruto went on break," Gaara said.

"What did you just say?" Sasuke asked. He hadn't heard that name from anyone beside himself in such a long time. He had also never heard anyone except for his ex-boyfriend with that name. Was it possible that Naruto was actually living so close to him now?

"I said he went on his break," growled Gaara.

Sasuke shook his head. That was not what he wanted to know. "Is his name Naruto Uzumaki?"

"What's going on Sasuke?" Ino asked worriedly, but Sasuke just ignored her.

"How do you know Naruto?" asked Gaara.

"Then it is Naruto Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest like it hadn't done since the last time that he had talked to Naruto.

Gaara only nodded his head slowly as an answer. Normally he would have said that the person was wrong because Naruto seemed to have a lot of stalkers and/or people who hated him enough that they wanted to hurt him, but the way Naruto had reacted when Sasuke didn't even look up at him told Gaara that they must have been close at one time. Besides, Sasuke matched Naruto's description of his ex-boyfriend to a T.

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked as he stood suddenly to look around for any signs of Naruto. "I need to talk to him."

"He's at work," Gaara said. "You can't talk to him while he's at work."

"Than when does his shift end?" Sasuke asked.

"5 o'clock," Gaara shrugged.

Sasuke took a quick glance at his clock to see that it was only 1 o'clock. "Thank you," he said before standing up, leaving a 20 on the table, and quickly leaving the café. He had a lot to do in the next four hours if he wanted to get to the diner before Naruto's shift ended.

"What's going on Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked as she chased after him.

Sasuke stopped suddenly and Ino was just barely able to stop before she ran into him. "I'm breaking up with you," he said before he began walking again.

"What?!" screamed Ino. "You can't just break up with me like that."

"I can and I am," Sasuke said.

* * *

I just wanted to make sure that you guys understand the format of this story. The first half is what happened in the past and the second half is what's happening now.

Thank you for reading. If you have and questions, comments, or requests, please message me and I will read them all. Flames are accepted and used to improve my stories.

I have the next chapter written, but I didn't want to post everything at once, so I will post it in a week unless I get 5 comments.


	2. The first meeting

Sasuke checked his watch again. He was running late for school. His brother would not be happy if he was late to school even if he had a good reason, which he didn't. He forgot to turn on his alarm the morning before so he woke up late. Now he was 10 minutes away from the school with only five minutes to get there. He was so screwed.

Suddenly, Sasuke ran into another person and they both fell to the floor. "Great!" he growled. "Could this day get any worse?"

"I'm sorry," said the other person who was now standing and offering a hand to Sasuke. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"That's kind of obvious dumbass," Sasuke growled as he stood up without the other person's help.

"Well sorry you ungrateful bastard," growled the stranger. "You're the one who came running around the corner without looking. It's not my fault that you ran into me. And I was just trying to be nice."

Sasuke went to glare at the boy, but his eyes widened at the sight before him. The person before him looked like a god. He had a perfectly curved body to be tantalizingly attractive to either male or female. The three scars on each sculpted cheek were the only things that marred the perfect appearance of the boy, but they almost seemed to make him look even more innocent and cute than he would have without them. His skin was the perfect shade of tan that was picked by the sun itself. Sasuke almost wondered why the sun would give the boy such a gift when his hair challenged its golden beauty. But the loveliest thing that Sasuke could not take his eyes off of when they landed there was the most amazing blue eyes that neither the sky nor the sea could ever hope to compete with.

"Hey!" growled the boy. "It's rude to stare."

"Sorry," Sasuke shook his head. "You're just so beautiful." Sasuke clamped his mouth shut when the word drifted out of them. He had not meant to say that out loud. Now this person was going to think he was weird.

The boy blushed and looked away. "I'm not a girl," he mumbled under his breath.

"I didn't think you were," Sasuke sighed. He already started might as well finish. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," the boy mumbled, "Why?"

"I knocked you over," Sasuke explained. "I wanted to make sure that I didn't hurt you."

"I'm fine," the boy repeated. "What about you? You were knocked over too."

"I'm unimportant," Sasuke said.

"What?" asked the boy.

"As long as you're okay than I am unimportant," Sasuke clarified.

"You're kind of weird," the boy said.

"Right," Sasuke nodded. He had made enough of a fool of himself so now it was time to go. He slipped past the boy and was just about to take off to running so that he would at least make it somewhat on time even though there was definitely no hope of him actually making it on time, but the boy grabbed onto his sleeve quickly stopping him before he could start.

"Sorry," said the boy. "I didn't mean to offend you. I actually think its kind of nice that you keep complimenting me. I'm just not used to it. I'm not exactly mister popular wherever I go."

"Seriously?" Sasuke asked with surprise evident in his voice. He winced when he realized how much emotion he let out, but at the moment he didn't really care about Uchiha pride. It's amazing, he only knew the boy for a few minutes and he was already throwing something that his father had ingrained into his very being off to the side.

"Seriously," the boy nodded with his eyes downcast.

"They don't know what they're missing," Sasuke growled. He didn't know why the thought of people not treating this boy right made him angry, but then again everything about this new person was making him think differently than what he usually does.

The boy looked up with a relieved smile then he downcast his eyes once again as a blush crept up to his cheeks. "Can I ask you a favor?" he said quietly.

"Anything," Sasuke answered immediately.

"Can you show me how to get to the school?"

It was only then that Sasuke realized that the boy was wearing the exact same uniform as him. "On one condition," he said.

The boy looked up with a shocked expression and bit his lip. "What do you want?"

"A name," Sasuke said.

"What?" asked the boy.

"I want your name," Sasuke clarified, "and your number, but that can be held off until another time."

"Oh," the boy smiled as he held out his hand for Sasuke to shake. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Naruto?" Sasuke tested the name on his lips as he took Naruto's hand lightly into his own and found that he actually really enjoyed using it.

"Yea," Naruto pouted. "What about it?"

"I like it," Sasuke smiled. "It suits you."

Naruto took a moment to smile at Sasuke's compliment before he spoke again. "What about you?" he asked. "What's your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke answered as he took the offered hand and held it up to his face so that he could kiss it gingerly. The blush returned to Naruto's face immediately, but he did not rip his hand away from Sasuke's lips. "I will be your guide around the school."

"Are you sure that's okay?" Naruto asked nervously. "You looked like you were kind of in a hurry earlier."

"It'll be fine," Sasuke said. "It wasn't that important anyway."

"Thank you," Naruto said with a blinding smile that Sasuke couldn't help but want to see all the time.

* * *

Sasuke stood impatiently outside of the restaurant that he had been to only a few hours ago with his now ex-girlfriend. It was 4:50 and he only had to wait another ten minutes for Naruto to finally get off of his shift so that he could talk to him. The only problem was that he had arrived at 4:30 and now his nerves were getting to him. Questions and doubts were running through his head so quickly that he almost couldn't process them. How would Naruto react to seeing him outside of the restaurant? Would Naruto think that he was stalking him? What if Naruto didn't even remember him or had already moved on to some one else? The Gaara guy seemed to be pretty close to Naruto. What if they were dating now?

"Excuse me?" a woman said from just inside of the little cafe. Sasuke jumping thinking that maybe it was Naruto, but he immediately realized that he was wrong so instead he just stared at her as she continued. "I was told by the boss to tell you that you can't loiter outside of the restaurant."

"I'm waiting for someone," he answered.

"You've been here for twenty minutes already," the girl frowned.

"His shift hasn't ended yet," Sasuke answered.

"I really must ask you to leave," the girl said. "You can come back when there shift ends."

"I don't know when their shift is going to end," Sasuke lied. "I've been waiting here for twenty minutes. At least let me have ten more. If he doesn't come out by then than I will leave you alone."

The girl's frown deepened slightly, but she nodded and went back inside. After all, what harm could a random man standing outside the café do when it was a slow hour anyway?

Sasuke sighed. He was afraid that she was actually going to force him to go away. Then he wouldn't be able to see Naruto today and he would probably lose all of the nerve that he had built up just to see him. He couldn't allow that to happen. He had to talk to Naruto no matter what. He had to beg Naruto to take him back because he knew now that he couldn't live without Naruto. He never should have given up so easily back then. He should have begged for them to remain together. He should have tried to find a way that they could see each other more often, but he didn't and now he was regretting it.

"Excuse me sir." Sasuke recognized that voice. It belonged to his first waiter for the day. It belonged to Naruto.

Sasuke whipped around and saw Naruto's eyes widen. He hadn't realized that Sasuke was the one standing outside of the restaurant. "Naruto," Sasuke breathed out as he stepped forward to get closer to the man that he had lost all those years ago.

"I-" Naruto began, but he couldn't think of anything else to say past that. He had been the one to break up with Sasuke and now he regretted it, but he never thought that he would see Sasuke again. He had no clue what to think now that Sasuke was standing right in front of him.

"I didn't know that you were my waiter," Sasuke said.

"Oh," Naruto muttered awkwardly, "it's okay. It doesn't matter anyway."

"It does matter," Sasuke, said, "If I had known that it was you I wouldn't have let Ino talk to you like that."

"I'm used to it," Naruto said under his breath.

"What?" growled Sasuke. How dare anyone treat his Naruto like that? He was going to find whoever did it and beat them to a bloody pulp.

"It comes with the job," Naruto said quickly. He knew Sasuke too well to not know what he was thinking. As much as he was flattered that Sasuke would still stand up for him, he didn't want him to get in trouble or anything. "I don't think that you can find any waiter that hasn't been disrespected in some way. Gaara has had drinks thrown at him quite a few times."

The explanation made Sasuke calm down slightly only to tense back up at the mention of Gaara. "Are you dating?" he asked. He was aware that it was probably none of his business, but he had to know. He had to know if he still had a chance to get the love of his life back.

"Am I dating who?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"That Gaara guy," Sasuke clarified. "Are you dating him?"

Naruto shook his head quickly. "Gaara and I are just friends. We met in college and he's like a brother to me. Not to mention he's already dating someone else." Naruto stopped only to begin again when a thought seemed to occur to him. "Not that I want to date him even if he was single. I only want to date you." Naruto gasped suddenly when he realized what he had just said. They had only seen each other one or two minutes before and he was already asking Sasuke to take him back. That wasn't fair to Sasuke. He shouldn't try to capture a man whose heart he had broken all those years ago.

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by a warm pair of arms wrapping around him and pulling him tight against a firm chest that he would never forget. "Thank god," Sasuke sighed as he nuzzled his face into the wide-eyed Naruto's neck. "I thought you didn't want me anymore."

"I wanted you back the moment I broke up with you," Naruto whispered as he leaned into the embrace that he had long been missing.

Sasuke hugged Naruto even closer. He knew now that there was no way that he was ever going to let this lovely man before him go. Never again. "Go on a date with me?" he whispered into Naruto's ear. "Tonight."

Naruto only nodded. He couldn't remember if he had any plans for that night, but, if he did, he would cancel.

* * *

here's the second chapter. unfortunately i haven't finished the next chapter yet so i will post it as soon as i finish it


	3. The first date

"It's so big," Naruto gasped when they entered the school grounds. He was looking at the school with such awe-filled eyes that Sasuke wondered if this boy had been living under a rock all of his life.

Sasuke looked up at the school, but he couldn't see whatever was so exciting to Naruto. It was big, most schools didn't have two stories let alone three, but this school was a private school so it made sense that it would be so big. After all, most of the students who went to the school lived on the campus ground. Sasuke was lucky enough that his family lived near enough to the school that he could live at home, and by the fact that Naruto hadn't even known where the school was he assumed that Naruto was the same.

"So what brings you to this school?" Sasuke asked. Normally he would have just assumed that Naruto was just like everyone else, but there had to be something different about Naruto since he was entering the school halfway through the first semester.

"I got a scholarship," Naruto answered without looking at Sasuke. He was still looking around the school, but now he was busy staring at the long hallways that they were walking down. Again, Sasuke couldn't find anything impressive about them, but Naruto seemed to be enraptured.

Sasuke was impressed. He knew very well that it was hard to get a scholarship to this particular school. It was one of the top ranking schools in the country. "What is your scholarship for?" he asked.

"Art," Naruto finally turned towards him with a breathtaking grin and Sasuke couldn't help but to fall in love with that expression.

He should have known. Naruto definitely looked like he would be the artistic type of person. The uniform that they were forced to wear at the school seemed to be too dressed up for him. He seemed like the type of person who would wear more fun clothes, instead of the boring things. Sasuke couldn't wait to see Naruto outside of the school so that he could see what the boy looked like normally. He would probably look just way more beautiful and cute.

Sasuke would have said something, if he could think of anything to say with that beautiful smile taking up all of his attention, to answer Naruto, but he realized that all too soon they were in front of the main office. "This is where you have to check in," Sasuke said as he ripped his view away from the face so that he could actually concentrate.

Naruto looked at the sign above the office that marked what it was before turning back to Sasuke with a nervous frown. "Will you come in with me?" he asked quietly.

"Of course," Sasuke immediately reached forward and held the door open for Naruto to walk in before following after him.

The lady at the front desk was not happy to see them. Well, she wasn't happy to see Naruto. When Sasuke walked in she had immediately forgone Naruto's needs in order to do Sasuke's every bidding. She fussed over him, saying that she would gladly give him a late pass saying that he was excused, until finally he growled at her in the most threatening voice that he could muster, which was relatively good for someone of his age. He then proceeded to tell her that if she didn't help Naruto, then he would have her fired in a way that would make her undesirable for any other employer. Naruto muttered about that not being nice, but he didn't complain to much because he was able to get his schedule relatively quickly so that they could get out of there. It would have been even quicker if Sasuke hadn't taken one look at the schedule and decided that it wasn't good enough for Naruto. He knew for a fact that most of the teachers that Naruto had been given were the meanest of all of the teachers. He forced the lady to change most of the classes; the only ones that remained the same were the ones that had something to do with art, until the schedule met his high expectations. And if the classes that Naruto was moved to corresponded with his schedule, then that was another matter all together.

"Thank you for that," Naruto said as they left the office and began Sasuke's promised tour of the school. "I wasn't really expecting a warm welcome. They don't really like poor people coming here."

"How do you know that?" Sasuke asked.

"When I talked to the receptionist a while ago to confirm that all of the papers were in order, she was not very nice," Naruto answered. "I think they just hate the fact that I got a scholarship. Especially for this place. I was told that it is a very rare occasion for anyone to get a scholarships here and that an art scholarship was nearly unheard of."

"You must be really good then," Sasuke smirked.

"Oh no!" Naruto gasped. "I just got a little lucky is all."

"Luck doesn't get you into this school," Sasuke said. "Only talent does. You'll have to show me your work one of these days."

"I don't know," Naruto said nervously.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I don't think any of it's really that good," Naruto muttered.

"Well than you're wrong," Sasuke answered, "and I want to see your work, but I won't make you show it to me right away. As long as you promise that you'll let me see it one day soon."

"Alright," Naruto nodded again with a full blown blush, "but it's really not all that good so don't get your hopes up."

"I won't," Sasuke smirked. He knew that Naruto was just being modest and he couldn't wait to just see a doodle from Naruto's hand, let alone any real work of art.

The two of them walked through the whole school with Sasuke pointing out random things that he thought Naruto would enjoy and Naruto reveling at the sheer size of the school while listening to Sasuke's low voice speaking quietly near his ear. The two of them didn't want to bother any of the classes so they made sure to be extra quiet, but that also meant that they had to stand so close that there shoulders were pressed together. The pressure of the two bony shoulders pressing together was starting to get a little uncomfortable so Sasuke decided to take it one step further. He wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist and pulled him just the tiny bit closer. Naruto gave a little yelp of surprise and protest, but, quickly finding that he really enjoyed the contact, decided to let it go for now.

"Alright," Sasuke smiled when they reached the door that would lead them both to their first period. "It seems that this is the end of our first date."

"What?" Naruto gasped and a blush encompassed his entire face. "First date?"

"Of course," Sasuke smiled.

"I didn't know this was our first date," Naruto's blush did not recede. "It's kind of a weird first date."

"Well then," Sasuke answered. "On our next date, I will be sure to have the most normal date ever."

"Are you asking me on another date?" Naruto asked.

"Of course," Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto closer to him. Naruto was practically right up against him when he spoke again. "I can't let a guy like you get away. So, will you go on a perfectly normal date with me?"

"I don't know," Naruto said. Sasuke frowned. "I'm not really the type of guy who likes going on perfectly normal dates _all _the time. If I say yes to this perfectly normal date that you're suggesting, will you promise to take me to some weird dates as well?"

"Of course," Sasuke laughed. "The weirdest, if that's what you want."

"Then," Naruto smiled. "I think I have to say yes."

"Good," Sasuke said. "Give me your phone number and I'll be sure to text you all the time."

"Oh," Naruto frowned. "I don't actually have a phone."

"You don't?" Sasuke asked and Naruto shook his head. "Well then, we'll just have to fix that."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see," Sasuke smirked.

* * *

Naruto scrambled to the door when he heard a knock. He was still wearing his work uniform because he didn't know how to dress for their date. Sasuke hadn't actually told him where they were going because, immediately after asking, Sasuke dropped him off at his house and said that he would be there in the next hour to pick him up. Apparently he had had some things to set up beforehand since the date was a very last minute thing. Naruto had smiled at that, remembering how their last first date was so last minute that he didn't even know it was a date.

Naruto answered his door to see a casually dressed Sasuke standing in front of him. He was wearing black slacks and a nice button up navy blue shirt, but Naruto knew that was dressed down for the man. "I'm sorry," Naruto worried his lip, "I didn't know what I should wear."

"It's fine," Sasuke shook his head. "We're just going to go out and eat some dinner and then I have a surprise for you."

"Where are we going to eat?" Naruto asked.

"Just a local place," Sasuke shrugged, "nothing too fancy."

"Ok," Naruto grinned. "Let me just go change and then we can go out to eat." Naruto quickly went upstairs only to return in a pair of black skinny jeans and a red tank top. He grabbed a black leather jacket that had a nine-tailed fox growling on the back.

"You always did like foxes," Sasuke smiled fondly. Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"So where are we going?" Naruto asked as Sasuke ushered him out of his apartment.

"You'll see," Sasuke laughed. "Just be patient."

"I hate being patient," Naruto pouted cutely.

"I know love," Sasuke said. He was only barely aware of the word that he had used, but it made the both of them smile nonetheless. "But it won't take very long. Trust me."

"Fine," Naruto said as he slipped into the car that Sasuke had opened the door for him.

Sasuke made his way to the other side and quickly started up the car so that they could head off to the place.

Just as Sasuke promised, it didn't take them long to get where they were going. And, just like he said, the restaurant was not too fancy. It was really just a place that families went when they wanted to get out of the house or hadn't thought of anything to make for dinner, but Naruto smiled nonetheless. The place that Sasuke had taken him was the one that he had confessed was his favorite at some point during their previous relationship.

"You remembered," Naruto grinned happily once they were seated and had ordered their drinks.

"Of course I did," Sasuke grinned proudly. "I could never forget anything about you even if I tried."

Naruto's grin fell and he looked down as he played with his hands nervously. "I'm really sorry Sasuke. I never should have broken up with you like that."

"Hey," Sasuke smiled calmly as he reached across the table and grabbed Naruto's hands so that he would look at him. "It's all in the past. It's over. We're together now and the time that we weren't is just going to make us better while we are."

"You always say the best things Sasuke," Naruto smiled still somewhat nervously. "I don't know how you always manage to calm me down."

"That'll be my secret to keep," Sasuke smirked teasingly.

Naruto stuck out his tongue at Sasuke as his grin widened and the waiter stepped up to their table to ask for their orders.

The rest of dinner was spent catching up on some of the small things that they had each done. Naruto spoke about his artistry and Sasuke talked about his business. They even talked about their conquests of romance. Naruto said that he hadn't dated anyone since Sasuke and Sasuke told Naruto about all of the annoying girls that he promised to date for a week and wished that he could break up with them the moment they started. He felt bad about dating when Naruto hadn't, but Naruto smiled and laughed about his challenges in love and every time that Sasuke mentioned how much he hated the girl he was talking about at the moment Naruto's smile would widen.

"Hey," Sasuke said after he had snatched the bill before Naruto could even looked at it and handed it to the waiter with the right amount of cash. "There's one more thing that I want to show you tonight."

"Alright," Naruto agreed as he stood up to put his coat back on before they made there way outside. "What is it?"

"You'll have to wait and see," Sasuke laughed. Naruto pouted and slipped back into the car seat so that Sasuke could close the door that he was holding open.


	4. The first drawing

"Thank you for helping me in my classes," Naruto said once his first day of classes was over. The day would have been a lot harder for him if he didn't have Sasuke to help him. He didn't know half of the things that the people were saying because the private school seemed to be ahead of the public school that he used to go.

"Anything for you," Sasuke smiled. "Why don't you come over to my house and I'll help you with all the stuff that you missed. I'll have you caught up in no time."

"I don't want to be a bother," Naruto frowned.

"It's no bother," Sasuke said. "My parents won't be home and my brother doesn't care what friends I invite over."

"Okay," Naruto nodded finally.

"Good," Sasuke smiled and took Naruto's hand to pull him to a sleek black car that had been waiting for him. The two of them slipped into the car and sat in silence before Naruto finally spoke.

"Um," he said nervously. "I have a picture that I wanted to show you."

"Awesome," Sasuke sat up immediately. He thought it was going to be a lot harder to get Naruto to show him one of his pictures, but he wasn't going to say anything and have Naruto change his mind.

Naruto dug through his bag before pulling out an old looking sketchpad with loose-leaf papers hanging out of it. He opened to the very last page and held it against him. "You can only look at this one, though," he said.

"Alright," Sasuke nodded. "I promise to only look at that one."

Naruto nodded and then handed the book over to Sasuke who took it almost too quickly. What he saw on the other side made him smile. It was a picture of him and it was very good. He was looking forward with a look of kindness that Sasuke had never seen in the mirror, but he had no doubt that it was the way he had been looking at Naruto because he could also see a touch of something that could become love. If Sasuke looked at it long enough, he thought that the picture would just come to life on its own.

"This is really good," Sasuke praised.

"Really?" Naruto's eyes lit up immediately and Sasuke just realized that he had been nervously playing with his hands while waiting for his reaction to it.

"Yea," Sasuke nodded without looking away from the picture.

"There are a few things that are wrong," Naruto said. "I drew it during art class so some of the features are wrong."

"I don't see anything wrong with it," Sasuke turned to Naruto so he could look at his eyes and know that he wasn't lying. "Can you draw me one for me to keep?"

"You can have this one," Naruto smiled. He took the sketchpad back and carefully ripped out the page before replacing it in his bag and handing the picture to Sasuke.

"Thank you," Sasuke said as he place it on his lap. There was no way he was going to put it in his bag where there was a possibility of it being crumbled or ripped. "That sketchpad looks really full."

"Yea," Naruto nodded. "I've used up all the pages in it."

"Are you going to get a new one?" Sasuke asked.

"I've been saving up my money for one," Naruto responded, "but I still don't have enough. I will at some point."

"I'll buy you one," Sasuke said.

"You don't have to do that," Naruto's eyes widened at the thought.

"I want to," Sasuke responded. "I don't want your artistic abilities to be impeded by not having a sketchpad. Besides, you're going to have to be showered with gifts if you're going to be my boyfriend. Because I won't have it any other way."

* * *

"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed as he got out of the car. "This one's even bigger than your last one!"

"Itachi still owns that one," Sasuke responded. "I had to move out so I built one of my own."

"You built it?" Naruto asked.

"Well," Sasuke said. "I got a lot of designers and contractors to help. Not to mention I had a little bit of help from a very talented artist."

"Who's that?" Naruto asked.

"You," Sasuke responded.

"Me?"

"Yea," Sasuke nodded. "When we used to talk about houses you would tell me about some of the things that you would want in your house."

"You actually put them into your house?" Naruto's eyes widened.

"Every single one of them," Sasuke smirked. "Now come on. I want to show you around."

The house was huge, but Sasuke chose to only show Naruto the main parts of the house and the parts that had Naruto's suggestions in them so it didn't take them long to get through it.

"Wow Sasuke!" Naruto smiled. "It's even more beautiful on the inside."

"There's one more room that I want to show you," Sasuke smiled.

"What's that?" Naruto asked even as he followed Sasuke out of the room.

"It's my own personal gallery," Sasuke responded. "I've collected quite a few art pieces."

The room was huge and Naruto happily gawked at all of the original paintings that he had on display. He couldn't help but to stop and stare at almost every piece and Sasuke let him knowing that his artist mind would appreciate them much more than Sasuke's logical one. If he was honest with himself, the only reason that he collected all of the pieces was because of Naruto. He knew they were beautiful, but he also knew that Naruto would appreciate them much more than he would.

"Come on," Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto away from a sculpture of a fox, "I want to show you one last room."

"I thought the gallery was the last room," Naruto cocked his head to the side at Sasuke couldn't help but to smile at the cuteness of it.

"This room leads up to the one that I want to show you," Sasuke said. "The gallery that I want to show you has all my favorite pieces in it."

"Okay," Naruto followed eagerly now so that he could examine whatever artist was Sasuke's favorite because, if Sasuke liked them so much, they would have to be really good.

Sasuke opened the door and Naruto froze. He was speechless. There were paintings and drawings all over the place. They didn't really fit together in any sort of theme, but there was one thing that remained on every single one of them. They were all signed by one Kyuubi Jinchuriki. As an artist Naruto went by the name Kyuubi Jinchuriki. All of these pieces of art were done by him.

"I went to every single one of your shows," Sasuke explained. "Even when they were out of state, I made time to get out there. There is at least one picture from every one of your auctions here."

Naruto still couldn't speak. He couldn't believe that Sasuke would make that much effort even after he left the man in such a cruel way. "I'm so sorry Sasuke," Naruto said. "I should never have broken up with you."

"I should never have let you go," Sasuke responded, "but we're together now. I want to show you my absolute favorite one."

Naruto followed Sasuke to the back of the room where there was a paper from a sketchpad delicately framed so that nothing could happen to it. It was the only one that was actually signed with his true name.

"This is the first picture you ever drew for me," Sasuke explained. "Do you remember?"

"Of course," Naruto smiled. "I drew it in art class and I was so afraid that you were going to point out all of the flaws in it."

"I wouldn't do that even if there were any flaws," Sasuke smiled.


	5. The new phone

"I have something for you," Sasuke smiled when Naruto slid into the seat next to him the very next day. Sasuke had insisted on giving him a ride to school every day and Naruto, though he did put up some amount of protest, finally agreed with a blush on his face once Sasuke said that he only wanted to spoil his boyfriend.

"What's that?" Naruto asked. Sasuke had already given him so much by just being with him that it didn't seem like he could get anything more from the man after such a short period of time together.

Sasuke quickly produced a plastic bag and handed it over to Naruto who quickly reached in and pulled out one of the best sketchbooks he had ever seen. "Oh my god!" Naruto gasped. "I can't except this. It's way to expensive." He tried to give the book back, but Sasuke shook his head.

"It can't be returned," Sasuke shrugged. "If you don't use it, it will never be used."

"You really don't have to do this Sasuke," Naruto continued. "You can sell it to some other artist who is much better than I am. They'll probably be happy to spend the full amount. You can still get your money back on it."

"I bought it for you Naruto," Sasuke said. "I'm not letting anyone else have it."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked. He didn't want to give up the book, but even he knew that books like those were really expensive. Sasuke nodded. "I'll pay you back," Naruto said even as he put the book tenderly on his own lap, clinging to it so that no one could take it from him.

"I won't accept it," Sasuke answered nonchalantly.

"You really are going to spoil me," Naruto blushed.

"Of course," Sasuke nodded. "And there's really nothing that you can do to stop me. Besides, I think that you deserve that."

Naruto bit his lip and pulled the sketchbook closer to him. No one had ever been so nice to him. "I just don't want me to be the only one getting anything out of this relationship and I don't have any money to get you anything."

"You're wrong," Sasuke answered immediately. "I'm getting more from this than you could ever know. I've only known you for a day and you've already made me the happiest man that I've ever been."

Naruto blushed and Sasuke had to fight back a blush of his own. He had never thought that he would be a romantic man, but Naruto seemed to be bringing things out of him that he never thought he would be.

"I got something else for you too," Sasuke said.

"You did?" Naruto bit his lip.

"This one's not entirely for you, though," Sasuke responded as he handed the bag to Naruto. Naruto took out a box and saw the newest model of phone. "I want to be able to talk to you whenever. Even if you aren't at home. So I got you a phone. It's already signed up to a server under your name, though I will be paying for it." Naruto opened his mouth to try to protest the gift, the sketchbook was already expensive enough and it wasn't a phone, but Sasuke continued on. "In return I want you to keep it with you at all times and answer my texts and my calls whenever you are able."

"Are you sure about this Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he pulled out the phone and examined it carefully. He turned it on and immediately went to the contacts to find that Sasuke's number was already inside of it.

"I'm sure," Sasuke smiled. Naruto would have said more, but they were already at the school and Sasuke was already sliding out of the car to hold the door open for Naruto.

* * *

"Thank you for this date," Naruto said as the two of them slipped back into the car to take him back home "And for taking me back."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Sasuke responded immediately. He reached out and tucked Naruto's hair behind his ear lovingly. It was a little too soon to kiss again, but this intimacy was good enough for the both of them for now. "Now," Sasuke continued with a playful grin. "You know how I am about being able to contact you all the time. Can I have your number?"

"It hasn't changed," Naruto said, but he reached into his pocket to pull out his phone.

"Is that?" Sasuke's eyes widened when he recognized the old model almost immediately. "Is that the phone that I gave you?"

"Yea," Naruto nodded. "I know it's rather old, but I didn't want to get rid of something that you gave me."

"That's it," Sasuke leaned forward and told the driver to change their course, "we're getting you a new phone."

"You don't have to do that!" Naruto gasped. "This one's still working just fine."

"Too late," Sasuke smirked. "We're already on our way."

"You're really going to spoil me," Naruto sighed, but he was grinning from ear to ear. He had missed this. He wasn't the type of man to relish in being spoiled, to become a total brat who whined when they didn't actually get what they wanted, but Sasuke had always known how to spoil him in a way that made him feel totally loved.

"But in return you have to keep it with you at all times and answer my texts and calls as soon as you can," Sasuke continued with the words that he first told Naruto.

"Always," Naruto answered with a smile just as they stopped outside of the store.

Sasuke got out of his seat with enough speed that he was able to hold the car door open for Naruto and then hold the door to the store open too. As soon as they walked in, Sasuke headed immediately for the newest models. He would get nothing but the best for Naruto. He knew that Naruto wouldn't actually participate in choosing the phone, Naruto didn't like to seem like he was demanding anything, but he always loved everything that Sasuke picked out for him so it didn't really matter. He would ask for Naruto's help when on decisions when he got him other things, but the phone was the easiest choice. He picked up the same one that he had and then he turned to hand it to Naruto. "Now you have to pick a case for it," he said.

Naruto's eyes wandered over to the cases, but he bit his lip. Sasuke recognized that gesture. Naruto didn't like any of the choices, but he didn't want to deny Sasuke something that he wanted.

"Never mind," Sasuke said as he wrapped his hand around Naruto's and pulled him to the front counter. "I think we'll be able to find some better ones somewhere else."

"I'm sorry Sasuke," Naruto frowned.

"It's fine," Sasuke smiled reassuringly. "Just be careful with it until we can find a case for it."


End file.
